bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Scarly
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bully Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Finding Johnny Vincent page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dan the Man 1983 (Talk) 09:34, August 30, 2010 Hi Hello, I just wanted to ask to please not create an 'About Me' category. That's all. Thanks, Jenny Vincent♣ 02:20, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Why not? Scarly 02:27, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Because, there are no pages to fit under that category. Categories are meant to organize articles. Jenny Vincent♣ 02:28, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :: ::But it was just for my own profile page, I thought it would be ok. Scarly 02:31, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Creating a category is usually for articles only. Such as the Category:Students, which only has Bully articles. User pages don't have categories, and I belive they shoudln't. I noticed you removed your heading. Headings (Such as heading 2) are fine. Categories are added at the bottom of a page, in a box. If you need help, just ask. . An 'About Me' category wouldn't fit anywhere, though. I hope this explains. Thanks, Jenny Vincent♣ 02:33, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok, thanks for telling me. I think I understand now. So is it ok to have the 'About Me' heading, if I don't add it to the category thing? >.< This is so confusing! How do I get the signiture thing, like what you have? Scarly 02:39, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hm, McJeff taught me. I'll just copy and paste it on here: :::That's what McJeff sent me. However, replace 'Century Gothic' (If you want a different font) and my user name to yours. Otherwise, your signature will link to my page, and you don't want that. What I did was simply copied and pasted this onto my settings. :::*Jenny Vincent :::*Jenny Vincent :::And if you want it to link to your talk page too, you could go... :::*Jenny Vincent (talk) :::*Jenny Vincent (talk) :::P.S. Don't thank me, thank McJeff! Jenny Vincent♣ 03:00, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm still not sure, where are the settings to add it? Scarly 03:05, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :: Stories Alright, so I'll write it from Scarlet's point of view. Walking with her was Pinky, she is one of the Preps. I hate her, she is so full of herself and goes on like she is the princess of Bullworth. Her glare in my direction let me know the feeling was mutual. Next to Pinky was another girl, who I didn't recognize. She looked at me curiously. "Oh, hi!" she said falsely, acting like she was really happy to see me. Only I saw through the lie. "Hi! I was just practising, might as well.." I said, not admitting the real reason. "Hi, I'm Jenny." the other girl said. She smiled at me politely. Then she turned around and called out "Hey Casey!" as she waved. I looked at the boy she waved to, and he was shooting her a confused and angry look. She turned back around, laughing. "Who have you got your eye on then?" Pinky asked, noticing that I was paying more attention to the boys. I noticed Jenny looking at Pinky as she rolled her eyes. Pinky looked at her with an angry look. "No one! I was just looking to see if anyone scored," I lied. I hate her so much, she just had to draw attention to my staring. Pinky looked a bit annoyed, and Jenny giggled as she looked at her rudely. She picked up her pompoms and showed us both the routine again, just to make sure we knew it. Jenny ignored her completely and made up her own dance, complete with a few skateboarding tricks. Mandy ignored her, as if she did it all the time. As I followed the routine, I thought about what she said. She was right, I didn't want to be a dateless loser, but I didn't want to go with just anyone. "Derby, he asked me the moment it appeared on the noticeboards," Pinky said. She often bragged that she had a date, but personally it made me a little sick. Derby Harrington was her cousin, only Pinky and the other Preps didn't mind this. "What about you?" I asked Jenny. Mandy looked a bit stubborn when Jenny answered. "My boyfriend, Johnny" Jenny replied. So...yeah. Edit out what you don't want, as long as you could keep Jenny's dialouge similar. Thanks, Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 01:12, September 29, 2010 (UTC) I'll add it, it's pretty much ok, except the skateboard tricks part, because Scarlet doesn't know them. I'll just change it to 'some tricks I didn't recognise.' I'm actually working on chapter 2, maybe Jenny and Scarlet could have a conversation when Mandy and Pinky aren't around? ♥Scarly♥ 01:18, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :haha, sorry. I'm used to saying skateboarding tricks, lol. Ok, cool! Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 01:19, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Could we work on the conversation together, then I'll just add it with Scarlet's thoughts after? Like this part: Mandy and Pinky left the field, Pinky had to return to the Preps, and Mandy muttered something about her 'special diet.' I was to busy watching Ted to respond, I hated how I couldn't tell him how I felt about him. (Then you add something about Jenny.) ♥Scarly♥ 01:32, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, how about this: "So you're new? See any cliques you like?" Jenny asked. (Add your response here) "Cool, I'm in the greasers. Johnny, my boyfriend, is their leader so that worked out. He's the one who forced me to join." she said. (Add response) "One sec..." she replied, turning around to Casey again. "Hey Casey! Oh my gosh we're like best friends! Call me!" she called. He looked at her angrily. She laughed again. "How come you do that?" I asked. Did she like Casey...? "Because, Casey bugged me all the time last year. Ever since I beat him in a race, him running, me on my bike, he's had to leave me alone. I'm just getting my revenge." she grinned. Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 01:41, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Maybe, like this: "So you're new? See any cliques you like?" Jenny asked. I was surprised she was still there, and I wondered if she noticed who I was looking at. "Yeah, I joined two weeks ago. Mandy told me I should join the Jocks, I don't know though," I replied. I hadn't given it much thought. "Cool, I'm in the greasers. Johnny, my boyfriend, is their leader so that worked out. He's the one who forced me to join." she said. "Who's Johnny? Mandy only introduced me to the Boys on the football team," I asked. She seemed to really like this 'Johnny', I wished I could be like that with Ted. (Maybe add a response to that here?) "One sec..." she replied, turning around to Casey again. "Hey Casey! Oh my gosh we're like best friends! Call me!" she called. He looked at her angrily. She laughed again. "What's going on with you two?" I asked. She seemed to enjoy annoying Casey for some reason, and her just being there seemed to really bug him. "Because, Casey bugged me all the time last year. Ever since I beat him in a race, him running, me on my bike, he's had to leave me alone. I'm just getting my revenge." she grinned. ♥Scarly♥ 01:51, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :: She seemed to really like this 'Johnny', I wished I could be like that with Ted. "Johnny's the leader of the greasers. There's a bunch of cliques besides the Jocks, I'm surprised Mandy didn't tell you who he is, she used to like him before she went out with Greg." she replied. I'm not sure if you know about the other cliques. But, for now, yeah. LOL. Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 01:55, September 29, 2010 (UTC)\ Ok guys I don't mean to but in or anything but I just want to make a few facts out straight. Jenny, you know that this takes place three weeks after the riot, not three weeks after classes start. According to the content of your story Jenny hasn't missed her birthday yet. She's still worried about being taken away by her parents. And Scarly. Now that your willing to edit it, maybe I don't want Kate to quit just yet. At least it will create bonds between us girls. After you guys get your conversation figured out. I'll tell you a few ideas of my own. Kate 01:57, September 29, 2010 (UTC) The way I'm writing it, she doesn't know about the others. Ok, here's the next part; "Because, Casey bugged me all the time last year. Ever since I beat him in a race, him running, me on my bike, he's had to leave me alone. I'm just getting my revenge." she grinned. I laughed, now I saw just how funny Casey's reaction was. Ted scored another touchdown, and winked in our direction. My face flushed pink, I hoped that Jenny, or anyone else, didn't notice. I coughed, clearing my throat. "So, these other cliques?" I asked, trying to change the subject. I was probably totally obvious that I was changing the subject. Ok, Kate. I'll message you on your talk page, when we're done. :D ♥Scarly♥ 02:05, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ::She laughed as I told her of Casey and how he annoyed me. I looked out into the field and saw Ted winking. I knew it was to Scarlet, but just to get the joy of annoying him, I stuck my tounge out at him. Scarlet didn't notice. "So, these other cliques?" she asked. "Well, there's nerds, bullies, preps, greasers, and jocks here in school. There's townies out in the town, but that's a different story. You know about the preps, you've met our 'lovely' Pinky. They're rich, but they don't mention that often. ''Kate was a pretty good prep." I said the part where they don't mention their cash sarcastically. "The nerds wear these green astronomy vests, and are usually picked on by these bullies, who wear white shirts. My friend Liz is going out with their leader, Russell, so I'm sure she won't mind my murdering of one of them. (She's talking about Tom). The greasers wear leather jackets, I'm not wearing mine right now. That's all the cliques, basically." I said. Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 02:16, September 29, 2010 (UTC) "Wow, that's a lot! Well, more than my old school anyways. We didn't really have cliques, there was just one but that was the bitchy girls, that thought they were better than everyone else." I refused to let myself look at the field, I knew I would start blushing again, so I absent mindedly twirled a strand of hair around my finger. I had the same thing going through my mind'; 'Don't look at him, don't look.. not even a peak. It was so tempting, but I really wanted to.' ''Focus.. don't even look in any of their directions, just look at....' I looked around for something else to look at, but it was difficult. "Murder one of them?" I asked, as a excuse not to look in Ted's direction. ♥Scarly♥ 03:08, September 29, 2010 (UTC) So Jenny, remember there is some issues in the conversation you have here with Scarlett. Just keep in mind that it is inbetween the all school riot and prom. Kate 03:12, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ::"Yup. My so called '2nd best friend' Tom kissed me the other day. He trapped me. And he knows I have a boyfriend. Soo, I'm planning on murdering Tom soon." LOL. And, I remember. I'll simply backtrack. Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 03:14, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Some of the text is bold, when I didn't intend it to be.. >.< "That's aweful! I see why now," I replied. Then I totally lost my mental battle, and peaked, Ted was just running around, practicing a new tactic by the look of it. Dammit! I seriously needed to stop doing that, the more I did, the more my hidden feelings would become more noticable to others. I couldn't act on it, because he was Mandy's ex, and that would be just plain wrong. "I should probably go get a shower or something. I haven't even started thinking about getting a dress for prom," I confessed. ♥Scarly♥ 03:23, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Scarly, I think Jenny might be tired and confused. She is telling you things for your story that won't happen until the third week into the next school year. Her having a race with Casey, Tom kissing her ect don't happen until after summer. She's probably going to be mad at me but I think that there is some confusion here between stories. Acording to what you have told me Scarlett's story starts at the begining of summer before prom, just after the all school riot with Gary. Like i recommended to you earlier, you might want to read Jenny's story, at least ch10 and further to know what will be happening while Scarlett is at Bullworth. Kate 03:58, September 29, 2010 (UTC) It's Scarlet with one 't', I'm not being a nitpick, just saying. Ok, I understand. I don't know what I should keep from their coversation. Yes, it is at the start of summer, three weeks after the riot. I don't expect Jenny to reedit her story, I'll edit mine. ♥Scarly♥ 04:04, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, its midnight over here and ugh... I'll try to focus more. Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 04:08, September 29, 2010 (UTC) It's ok, it's really late here to, I understand. This is what I have so far: Practise went on for a while, I just followed the routines, trying not to look at any thing or anyone else. When practise ended, Mandy and Pinky left the field, Pinky had to return to the Preps, and Mandy muttered something about her 'special diet.' I was to busy watching Ted to respond, I hated how I couldn't tell him how I felt about him. "So you're new? See any cliques you like?" Jenny asked. I was surprised she was still there, and I wondered if she noticed who I was looking at. "Yeah, I joined two weeks ago. Mandy told me I should join the Jocks, I don't know though," I replied. I hadn't given it much thought. "Cool, I'm in the greasers. Johnny, my boyfriend, is their leader so that worked out. He's the one who forced me to join." she said. "Who's Johnny? Mandy only introduced me to the boys on the football team," I asked. She seemed to really like this 'Johnny', I wished I could be like that with Ted. "Johnny's the leader of the greasers. There's a bunch of cliques besides the Jocks, I'm surprised Mandy didn't tell you who he is, she used to like him before she went out with Greg." she replied. Ted scored another touchdown, and winked in our direction. My face flushed pink, I hoped that Jenny, or anyone else, didn't notice. I coughed, clearing my throat. "So, these other cliques?" I asked, trying to change the subject. I was probably totally obvious that I was changing the subject. "Well, there's nerds, bullies, preps, greasers, and jocks here in school. There's townies out in the town, but that's a different story. You know about the preps, you've met our 'lovely' Pinky. They're rich, but they don't mention that often. Kate was a pretty good prep." She said the part where they don't mention their cash sarcastically. "The nerds wear these green astronomy vests, and are usually picked on by these bullies, who wear white shirts. My friend Liz is going out with their leader, Russell. The greasers wear leather jackets, I'm not wearing mine right now. That's all the cliques, basically." She said. "Wow, that's a lot! Well, more than my old school anyways. We didn't really have cliques, there was just one but that was the bitchy girls, that thought they were better than everyone else." I refused to let myself look at the field, I knew I would start blushing again, so I absent mindedly twirled a strand of hair around my finger. I had the same thing going through my mind; "''Don't look at him, don't look.. not even a peak." It was so tempting, but I really wanted to. "Focus.. don't even look in any of their directions, just look at...." ''I looked around for something else to look at, but it was difficult.' Then I totally lost my mental battle, and peaked, Ted was just running around, practicing a new tactic by the look of it. Dammit! I seriously needed to stop doing that, the more I did, the more my hidden feelings would become more noticable to others. I couldn't act on it, because he was Mandy's ex, and that would be just plain wrong. "I should probably go get a shower or something. I haven't even started thinking about getting a dress for prom," I confessed. I think I removed most of the Casey and Tom stuff. ♥Scarly♥ 04:14, September 29, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah! Thanks, I'll add that all in tommorow when I'm aggravatingly energetic again. Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 04:17, September 29, 2010 (UTC) I'm probably going to finish the chapter then add it to mine. Then start work on the next chapter. :D ♥Scarly♥ 04:22, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey wait I wanted to be added to this scene! Just give me a few minutes and I'll post it on here and you can tell me what you think! Kate 04:24, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I was hoping they could meet in the next chapter, or maybe chapter 4 or something. I want to get some written, I'm finding all the stuff I can and can not add, kind of makes it difficult for me to write. Do I have to follow your preset time line exactly? ♥Scarly♥ 04:33, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh no not for me. I haven't caught up to where you are now. so you don't have to worry about that. Um I was really hoping to include Kate as a cheerleader, we can include Liz in the next chapter. Trust me I'm almost done. Kate 05:04, September 29, 2010 (UTC) I started the third chapter already, because all this rewriting is giving me a headache. I might branch off and do my own timeline, because it is so hard thinking of something and worrying that it might clash with someone else's story. ♥Scarly♥ 05:11, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Ok no thats cool. we can figure something else later for Kate and Liz if you think you might decide to include us. Sorry for bugging you. Kate 05:22, September 29, 2010 (UTC) You're not bugging me. I will add you, just not yet. As soon as I get this chapter up, and the third, then I'll add you to it. ♥Scarly♥ 05:31, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey, you should check out the chapter I just wrote. You should check out the other ones if you want to know what happened before then. SirLinkalot96 19:26, September 29, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 I will do. ♥Scarly♥ 19:36, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Check out my most recent addtion to my story! Kate 06:32, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Ok, eventually I'll read the whole thing. ♥Scarly♥ 16:50, September 30, 2010 (UTC) hey! Chapter 3 of my story is out! You should check it out. SirLinkalot96 01:27, October 1, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Ok. :D I just added the last part of chapter 6. ♥Scarly♥ 01:31, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Anyway Wierd I don't know why its not working maybe it is the way you're trying to get to it. The navigation bar on the left has a sub bar for missions and Complete mayhem is in that list. Anyway, here is the direct link to the picture as you asked. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100825074217/bullygame/images/a/a9/Completemayhem.jpg Thank you for doing this! Oh just so you're aware, I just need his face and maybe his shoulders (nothing more for an icon) Kate 00:26, October 3, 2010 (UTC) I typed it into the search bar, and no matter were I looked for the mission, it just wouldn't let me on the page. Ok, and do you want the background? You probably noticed, I like rendering the pictures, like with the Ted one. ♥Scarly♥ 00:32, October 3, 2010 (UTC) No the background doesn't matter to me. Render all you want! Kate 00:43, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Ok! :D ♥Scarly♥ 00:48, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Scarly! Check out my latest blog! SirLinkalot96 00:52, October 4, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Alright. ♥Scarly♥ 08:50, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Re:Hi! Sure! What character, Cody? I have one thing...in my story a girl named Mica's being manipulated by Gary, the 2nd year. But, judging gary...it could work easily. Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 20:01, October 12, 2010 (UTC) It's not Cody, I'm making a new character. I haven't had a chance to add her to my userpage yet.♥Scarly♥ 03:56, October 13, 2010 (UTC) My Solution Check out my new blog! Kate 06:01, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Re:Hi! Sure! Although, I'm thinking about posting my story on the fanon from now on, because bully wiki is full of fanfic now. Just tell me where/when you'd like them to meet and I'll get right back at you! :) Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 23:25, November 1, 2010 (UTC) What's the fanon? Maybe they could meet some time after when Jimmy fights Russell in the hole? (Only because I've already written that far, just not posted the next two chapters yet.) I think there would be less fanfiction, if people could delete their blog posts. I know I would delete all other fanfics, I've posted other than My Bestfriend's Boyfriend, if I could. ♥Scarly♥ 23:51, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ::The fanon is www.bullyfanon.wikia.com. I am the bureaucrat there. You are allowed to create a page for Scarlet, too. Just message me. But, I hope people also stay to edit the artivles here. Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 23:55, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Of course I'll stay here, I love this site. How do you think they should meet? I have no idea what I'm going to write for the game Chapter two yet. ♥Scarly♥ 00:02, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey. Check out the chapter finale on my blog! SirLinkalot96 04:18, November 2, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hey!!! Hey Scarly! Just wanted to tell you about The Bully Fanon Wiki. There, you can create all sorts of things about your OC, such as a page, category, blog, even a page about your story! So, if you want more info, click that link and just send me a message, since I am the bureaucrat. Hope to see you there, Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 15:25, November 2, 2010 (UTC) I've checked it out, when you gave me the link last night, and I'm not sure. I prefer this wiki. I don't know if I'll join. ♥Scarly♥ 17:49, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::You can still stay here, just the Fanon has more fanfiction privileges. Like,the entire wiki is on fanon, with short character summarys. It has links to this one, just this one is an actual Bully Encyclopedia and that is a Fanon. Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 18:06, November 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm still not sure. No one ever reads my fanfics or comments on them, or even adds me to their stories, so it would kinda be pointless to have my own page for them. ♥Scarly♥ 18:34, November 2, 2010 (UTC)